


piano lessons

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gay, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: aka maki's gay and rin is an awful/amazing wingman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 4th chapter thing i've written today
> 
> i have no regrets

_ January 2nd, 2:34 pm _

 

**banana:**

What the hell.

 

**tomato:**

honoka has a sick sense of humor and one day it’s gonna get her killed

 

**banana:**

Why does this affect private conversations?

 

**tomato:**

you know nico’s hacking skills?

 

**banana:**

Yeah, and?

 

_ January 2nd, 3:12 pm _

 

**banana:**

She did not.

 

_ January 4th, 5:15 am _

 

**banana:**

Do you have Kotori’s costumes?

 

**tomato:**

yeah she’s delivering them with me cause i have a limo

she’s taken all the lemons off the margaritas and is now eating them raw

help i’m scared

 

**banana:**

Stop by my house first. 

I have piano lessons at 6 and I don’t want to miss them.

 

**tomato:**

really? you’re taking piano?

lmao you could’ve totally got me to teach u and i would have done it for free

sucks, tho i guess ur not low on money

 

**banana:**

That was the plan, actually.

By the way, mind giving me piano lessons?

 

**tomato:**

are you really asking me at 5 am, 45 minutes before our lesson

 

**banana:**

…

‘Our’ lesson?

 

**tomato:**

yes i’ll do it

 

**banana:**

Yes! Thank you, Maki!

 

_ chat between bell pepper, kiwi and tomato _

 

_ bell pepper changed the title to “operation elimaki” _

 

_ January 6th, 6:12 am _

 

**bell pepper:**

:3

so... we heard ur teaching eli the piano

early in the morning

when it’s dark out

perfect time for…

 

**tomato:**

i’m going to stop you right there

when i told you i had a crush on eli this isn’t what i had in mind

rin you know this is when i’m teaching her and now i’m a blushing mess bc of what u sent and i can’t very well tell her why

 

**bell pepper:**

oh come on maki, live a little

i was gonna say this was the perfect time to ask her out!

 

**tomato:**

yeah right

 

**kiwi:**

:0 Maki, was your mind in the gutter???

For shame!

 

**tomato:**

hanayo you can’t really believe her

 

**bell pepper:**

she’s so mean, nya

 

**kiwi:**

;-; Awh Rin, don’t worry!

I’ll kiss it to make it better!

 

_ tomato left the chat _

 

_ bell pepper added tomato to the chat _

 

**bell pepper:**

ur not getting out that easily, nyehehe

 

**tomato:**

stop impersonating an undertale character and stop blowing up my phone’s notifications

 

**kiwi:**

Wow, Maki, your mind really is in the gutter!

Undertale?!?!?!?!!?!

 

**tomato:**

i’m turning off my phone

 

_ January 6th, 5:40 pm _

 

**banana:**

Uh, Maki, I haven’t really been able to thank you properly for all these lessons…

 

**tomato:**

dw it’s fine

gives me an excuse to get away from rin and hanayo’s gross domestic activities

 

**banana:**

No, really!

It was incredibly unorthodox for me to ask such a thing, free of charge.

So, instead…

 

**tomato:**

no i’m not joining one of ur third year movie nights

those seem terrifying ur on ur own

 

**banana:**

I’d like to ask you out on a date.

 

**tomato:**

what

 

**banana:**

Of course, not romantic or anything, just as a thank you.

 

**tomato:**

oh yeah, of course

that would be amazing!

i’d love to hang out without the rest of muse

as much as i love them they can be… 

you get it

 

**banana:**

Actually..

 

**tomato:**

one of the third year movie nights isn’t it

goddammit

 

_ January 6th, 9:32 pm _

 

**bell pepper:**

only a day after i make this chat, and already, maki has a date with eli!!

 

**kiwi:**

Yay!!! c:

 

**tomato:**

you literally did nothing

plus it’s a third years movie night

she’s probably just looking for salvation in that hell

 

**bell pepper:**

don’t be so mean….

it’s still a date!! 

and as far as i’m concerned, it’s hanayo and i who are to thank!

 

**kiwi:**

^.^

 

**tomato:**

both of you are awful

 

_ chat between bell pepper, eggplant, and One True Idol Nico Nico Nii! _

 

_ January 7th, 9:40 pm _

 

**bell pepper:**

i’ll give you each $10 to get out of there

 

**eggplant:**

i would never betray eli! 

 

**One True Idol Nico Nico Nii!**

done

nozomi i’ll give you $5 from my share

 

**eggplant:**

done

 

_ January 7th, 10:01 pm _

 

**tomato:**

rin is there any reason nozomi and nico both said they were going to swimming lessons then cake decorating lessons then going on a date

 

**bell pepper:**

a magician never reveals her secrets!

:3c

 

**tomato:**

stop with the furry emojis

 

**kiwi:**

Really?

I think they’re adorable!

>:3

 

**tomato:**

idk what’s more disturbing

the fact you know they’re called furry emojis

or that you used an evil face

 

**kiwi:**

>:3c

 

**tomato:**

stop.

 

_ January 8th, 6:39 am _

 

**bell pepper:**

is there any reason your car was in eli’s driveway all night

 

**tomato:**

fuck off

 

**kiwi:**

Yay! Maki finally got some!!

After so long, too!

 

**bell pepper:**

holy shit

maki found dead in miami

 

**tomato:**

leave me BE

i’m trying to teach eli the piano

 

**bell pepper:**

sure.

 

**kiwi:**

Sure.

 

**tomato:**

that was lowkey terrifying

 

_ January 8th, 4:30 pm _

 

**banana:**

Hello, Maki! Just checking in, making sure you get home safe. What would I do, without your piano lessons…

 

**tomato:**

piano lessons is not going to become code for something else

 

**banana:**

:3c

Love you!

 

**tomato:**

no... please tell me rin hasn’t infected you, too…

my own gf… in my own house

 

_ January 8th, 4:52 pm _

 

**tomato:**

love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> (just clarifying; nico's name isn't a type of fruit/vegetable bc she was the one who changed all the names)


End file.
